Mordhaus Shower
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Pickles takes a shower after a long day of band practice. To escape Murderface's boring complaints, the other members of Dethklok hide in the shower room as well. Lemon.


The last few weeks were a hectic bunch for Dethklok. Their robotic CFO was up the bands ass to start work on their new CD and the boys had little real choice against it. With Knubbler's help the group began to produce the record. Easier said than done. The band practiced and worked hard to be sure their recordings were top notch. Even so, the ever anal Nathan took to his task of going over the raw work. And deleting any track he found was off base. Even if it was just a chord or a crack in his voice.

Pickles the drummer was especially worked. He spent hours and hours behind his drum kit with no rest nor French toast. From the early morning to late afternoon the drummer pounded away making sure every tap from his drumstick was up to Nathan's snuff. But now it was his time.  
The shower room inside Mordhaus was bricked and that the shower water flowed through the mouths of golden dragons. It wasn't just one dragon; there were as many as three in the shower area and a drain in the middle. Not like any stall, there was a good sized indent in the wall and the floor was raised a few inches from the ground where the shower was to be had. That particular night the shower was to be had by the redheaded drummer.  
Pickles' clothes were in a sweaty pile a few feet from the shower area along with an empty booze bottle. The redhead stood under one of the dragon mouths as hot water crashed on his head and traveled down to his feet and eventually made way down the drain. It felt good. It felt _really_ good. _'Just what I need after a hard day,'_ Pickles thought as he leaned against the wall, still feeling the wet spray from another golden showerhead.

It wasn't that late, but Pickles reasoned he might as well take his shower earlier than everyone else so he could enjoy a long relaxation time. The nude drummer inhaled deeply and shut his eyes to really appreciate the thick steam that filled the room. The man ended up sitting down under the water and really thought about how long it had been since he had such a pleasant bath time experience.

"I bets he's be in here."  
Pickles' eyes shot open and he peered over. Three shadows were entering the room and Pickles was not happy to see them.  
"What the fuck, dooshbags!" exclaimed the redhead, still seated.

"Oh heys, Pickle," Toki said in his general jovial tone, "Yous having a nice shower?"  
"Well I was before you all showed up! What the hell you guys doin' here anyway?"  
"Moiderface," Skwisgaar said rather bitterly, "He ams not leavings any of us alone. Goings ons about how he has no say in the band- _pfft_."  
"Yea but why the hell you come here!" exclaimed Pickles as he looked up at his band mates.  
"Mmph… well we knew you were in here and Murderface is too paranoid about being gay to follow us in," Nathan explained.  
Pickles put his face in his hands and sighed deeply. So much for relaxation.

"If you guys wanna stay here then fine," Pickles said and stood up, "But I'm here to relax."  
"Why are you still wearing your wrist bands?" Nathan asked as he averted his gaze to avoid seeing the drummer's private region.  
Pickles shrugged and ran his fingers through his dreadlocks.  
The room was almost as hot as the lairs sauna at this point. Nathan and Toki were doing their best to avert their gaze but Skwisgaar had no problem keeping his head up. Pickles was enjoying the shower so much he didn't even notice the blonde's gaze.  
Skwisgaar licked his lips.  
The fastest guitarist in the world loved the ladies. This was a fact. He also loved sex. This was also a fact. Occasionally he liked another man. He found that it was just as gratifying with a bit less stress afterwards.  
The Swede took off his tank top and tossed it to the side. Next came his boots. Now shirt and shoeless, he stepped into the shower with Pickles.  
"Minds if I joins you?" he asked.  
"Erm… I guess not," Pickles said as he lifted his head up to drench his face with water.  
Skwigaar smirked and undid his belt buckle. The large metal skull was tossed carelessly out of the shower are and made a loud, echoing _clank!_. Toki and Nathan looked up while Pickles turned around. Before anyone could say a word Skwisgaar moved toward Pickles and put his thumb under the redheads chin and said rather huskily, "Yous looks very good wet, Pickle.".  
Nathan's mouth was slightly a jar while Toki looked curiously. Skwisgaar shot a look at the band mates staring.  
"Ohs comes on. We's been workings so hard and haves not even had time for groupies."  
Once again, before another word could be said Skwisgaar made his move. This time by pressing his lips aggressively against the redhead. Pickles fought for a moment but Skwigaar was much taller and had a bit more strength to keep the drummer in place. After taking a breath Skwisgaar slipped his tongue inside Pickles' mouth and explored the warm opening. Something about the hot warmth of the water and steam combined with the tongue inside his mouth was getting to Pickles. Skwigaar's Swedish lips were full and soft and kissing him was easy. Pickles knew it. He couldn't deny it. He was getting turned on.  
Nathan and Toki were also feeling something in their own pants.  
"Did it justs gets hotter in here?" Toki asked Nathan quietly as the other Scandinavian removed his shirt.  
Nathan grumbled but felt the desire to strip himself.  
Back in the shower, Skwisgaar was done with kissing and was now ready for more. The blonde gently pushed the drummer completely against the wall and slowly made his way south. Pickles was hardened by now and Skwisgaar eagerly took Pickles' member into his mouth. The redhead let out a yelp as Skwigaar didn't hesitate. He brought his mouth over the greater portion of Pickles' erection and used his tongue like a pro. He was sure to suck at the tip and lick around the head which made Pickles flinch.

Nathan couldn't even believe his eyes. The dark haired man was actually watching two men participate in oral sex. Never in a million years did he think he would enjoy it. Sure enough, he felt his own member stiffen and could see the bulge in his jeans get ever more noticeable.  
Toki next to him was having a similar reaction. Toki was biting his lip and intently watching Skwigaar give head. Pickles above had his eyes shut tight and was biting his lip. It was obvious Skwisgaar knew what he was doing; right as the Swede took Pickles' length fully in his mouth the guitarist moaned deeply sending vibrations all through the member.  
"F-f-feck!" exclaimed Pickles.  
He was so close to cumming that he could just about feel it happen. Swksigaar smirked and gently pulled himself away from the drummer. Pickles slid down back to sitting on the floor and was taking large intakes of breath.

Skwisgaar was just as, if not more so, aroused than Nathan and Toki who were still eyeing Pickles.  
"Nathan, comes here," Skwisgaar asked as he undid his pants and removed his underwear, tossing both articles of clothing away.  
Nathan didn't really want to come over. Honestly. He didn't have any sexual attraction or desire to fuck (or be fucked) by any of the men he shared Mordhaus with. And yet there he went. The shirtless front man walked into the shower and laid down at Skwisgaar's direction.  
"Toki," Skwisgaar asked huskily, "Watchs this.'  
Toki nodded and eagerly kept his eyes on his band mates while reaching into his own pants.  
Skwisgaar moved himself so he was kneeling over Nathan's stomach just so that his erection could be fed into Nathan's mouth.  
"Sucks me," Skwisgaar said gently.  
Nathan's eyes locked onto Skwisgaar's and he took the blonde into his mouth. The man with the gravely voice had never fellated anyone before so he tried to imitate what he had just seen without gagging.  
"Gets it good and wet," Skwisgaar said lowly in between moans.  
Pickles was watching Skwisgaar's hips thrust into Nathan's mouth from behind. It wasn't until now did the drummer realize that his fellow band mate had a pretty nice body.

The raven haired one was really getting into blowing the guitarist when the blonde suddenly removed himself. With a devilish smirk Skwisgaar jerked himself and licked free thumb and pointer finger. Nathan could feel his bulge want to explode from his pants and in retaliation he began to undo his pants. This was not the 65% of the time he wore underwear.  
Continuing to pleasure himself, Skwisgaar rubbed his wet fingers on Nathan's own cock. The gentle, if not a bit calloused, touch made Nathan moan deeply and arch his back.  
The water that ran down Skwisgaar's back and saturated both the men was a welcome replacement for sweat.

Without a word, Skwisgaar lowered himself onto Nathan's erection.

Nathan growled loudly and Skwisgaar couldn't help but wince. It had been a long time since the blonde had received. A _long_ time.

"Feels good?" Skwisgaar asked the vocalist below him.  
"Oh fuck yes," Nathan growled.  
"Fucks me…!"  
Slowly at first, Nathan thrust deeply into Skwisgaar's tight opening. As both men got used to the rhythmic thrusting Nathan was able to go harder and deeper. Deep enough Skwisgaar bent over and dug his nails into the vocalist chest. As Skwisgaar bobbed up and down on Nathan's thick cock he could feel his orgasm take hold. The Swede threw his head back and let out a sound of sheer ecstasy as his warm cum mixed with water on the floor and Nathan's chest.

Nathan growled with delight as he slowed his thrusting.  
"H-hey," Pickles called from where he sat, "I wanna get in on this."  
"Jah! Me's too!" exclaimed Toki.  
Nathan smiled at Skwisgaar who returned the facial gesture. Nathan gave one more hard thrust before Skwisgaar once more removed himself. Toki, hard and dying for a piece of action, crawled into the mess of people and aggressively. Pickles followed suit and came over to Nathan who was still capable of handling more. The redhead brought himself on top of Nathan and licked at his nipple. The singer let out a deep moan and twitched while Pickles licked and gently bit the fleshy nubs.  
Skwisgaar was left with Toki. To the sound of Nathan's moans and groans Skwisgaar came over and removed the leftover articles of Toki's clothing to reveal the sculpted torso of the rhythm guitarist. The blonde man brought his face into the abdomen of the Norwegian and licked down the sculpted lines and abdominal muscles.  
"Whats ams you goings to do, Skwisgaar?" Toki asked in little more than a whimper.  
"I ams goings to take care of yous."  
Pickles, meanwhile, was preparing Nathan. After removing the bigger mans pants and boots, the drummer licked the singer's tight entrance. He could feel Nathan tighten up so in response he rubbed the inside of Nathan's thighs.

"Just relax, Nat'an," Pickles said as he ran his thumb over Nathan's entrance.  
Nathan was breathing hard and trying to mentally prepare himself for this. Sure, some of the girls may have wanted some in the back door but no one ever approached Nathan if he wanted any like that.

Pickles licked his fingers and wet the tip of his own member and slowly brought him into Nathan. The feeling was tighter than anything Pickles ever felt before and he slowly thrust himself inward. Nathan was in some mild pain but tried to relax. Against the wet stone floor Nathan's fingers failed to grip. Pickles continued to thrust into Nathan and before long the squeeze became more comfortable for both of them. Nathan could feel the slightest movement inside of him and he relished the pleasure of having a hard cock inside himself for a change.

Toki was now standing against the shower wall stark naked and was enjoying Skwisgaar behind him, feeling him up. His fellow guitarist licked down his neck and Skwisgaar's well trained fingers jerked his hard member. Skwisgaar soon placed his thumb, pointer and middle finger into Toki's mouth up to the knuckle and told him to suck "as yous woulds suck me". Toki complied and weave his tongue between the spaces in the fingers. Once satisfied Skwisgaar removed his fingers and relocated them to Toki's eager lower opening. While biting the lobe of his ear, the blonde gently inserted his finger inside the smaller man. Through the yelps Skwisgaar slowly inserted the other two fingers.  
"I don'ts wants just yous fingers," said Toki.  
"And now's yous gets whats yous want."  
With some force Skwisgaar replaced his fingers with his new erection and wasted no time. He knew it was a bit more than Toki could handle, but the Swede knew it would start to feel fantastic very soon.  
Nathan a few feet away was in just complete nirvana. Pickles was pumping his erection even while continuing to fuck_. 'Guess Pickles can really multitask,'_ was a thought that briefly entered Nathan's mind. Pickles grip was rather tight and he moved his hand quickly.

"Augh… fuck, Pickles your gonna make me cum," Nathan managed to say as he tried to hold his orgasm back.  
"Heh well guess it's time," Pickles said as he sped up both his jerking and his thrusting.  
Nathan couldn't stop it. With a low, yet deep roar he felt himself cum over Pickles' hand and his stomach. Pickles slowed himself down some and looked at the look on Nathan's face. It was clear he was satisfied and was feeling the post-orgasmic lull. The drummer pulled himself out and began to play with himself next to Nathan until it was his turn to expel his own cum.

Against the wall, Toki was enjoying being penetrated by the fastest guitarist in the world while simultaneously pleasuring his own erection.  
"J-jah, Toki, almosts there," Skwigaar said as he slowed his movements to slow, deep thrusts. Toki shut his eyes tight while pulling harder on his erection, moaning deeply in the process. It was then that biting his own lip Skwisgaar began to cum as he pulled out of Toki and carefully lay down on the shower floor among the other two band members. Feeling a bit empty, Toki tightened his grasp and jerked himself to orgasm soon after Skwigaar and watched as semen ran down the stone mixing with water and sweat on it's path down the drain.  
The brown haired one joined the others on the floor in a wet cuddle.  
"That's just what we needed after all this practice, 'eh?" Pickles asked the others.  
"Oh jah. Justs perfect," Skwisgaar said.  
"Hm. What should we do now?" Nathan asked.  
"I don'ts wants to go have to face Moiderface," the blonde said.  
"Fucks Murderface," Toki said flatly as the men silently agreed to relax and wash themselves off; perhaps in a colder shower.


End file.
